Dark Insanity One Half
by Battygirl
Summary: Sequal to Dark Insanity! YAY! Our 4 favorite stars of Dark Insanity have to deal with the most horrifying expeirence...PARENTING! AHH! focuses more on the kids though...Please leave a review on your way out. Thank you.


**A/N: A sequal written for, you guess it, Dark Insanity by me and Egyptian Wolf! YAY! How many people even read that I wonder...anywho...Takes place 10 years (I just realized I have CD of that group!) after Dark Insanity, only this time, it's about the character KIDS! I know what you're thinking; HOLY WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION! right? Well, don't worry, this is insured to be a good story! Hope ya love it! Anyone who reads this, just leave a fucking review so we don't feel so shitty about this! Please!**

**Disclaimer: Egyptian Wolf (EW, I'm using that cuz I'm too lazy to type it out anymore! No offence to you EW!)and I don't own Ko, Bakura, of anything that mentions Duel Masters or Yugioh. I don't own Risika or her children, and EW doesn't own Misty or Seba! Just thought I'd clear that up for the Lawyer looming over my shoulder.**

**Me and EW to the Lawyer: Are ya happy now beakboy?**

**Lawyer: Yes.**

**Me and EW: ...shut up (to reader) leave a review!**

* * *

Dark Insanity 1/2

10 years had passed after their Dark Insanity years, and the characters had passed their insane characteristics onto a new generation. No doubt, Misty had a kid with Kokujo, which she had named Seba. And of course, Kokujo was and has been a complete and total asshole since then.

Bakura and Risika, to Bakura's dismay, had four half-demon kids. Three girls and one boy, all named from the powers they possessed; Aurora, the light one; Aqua, the water one; Ember, the fire one; and Lupus, the dark boy.

The only human of them (including his parents and, well, everyone), Seba has black-blue hair, and red eyes. Usually, he is seen wearing a baggy, 'way-too-big-for-his-body', purple sweatshirt, and baggy blue jeans with black converse, which every one of the kids in the house sported shoe-wise.

Aurora, Ember, and Aqua seemed as if they were triplets, the only difference was the color of the highlights in their hair. Each one's highlights matched with their powers: blonde highlights for Aurora, red highlights for Ember, and light bluish highlights for Aqua. They rest of their hair was silver, quite like their dad's, as well as their eyes, being their dark brown color. They all wore tank-tops, as if they were addicted to those types of tops like Risika was. Ember sported a black one, Aqua; a red one, and Aurora; a green one. All wore jeans, also all in different colors: Ember; grey, Aqua; light, faded blue, and Aurora; dark blue.

Lupus was quite the oddball in the litter. He has black hair, which came from Risika's side of the family, for her mother had black hair. Lupus' eyes are a light, electric purple. Lupus wore a red t-shirt along with black, baggy jeans. He also often stole from his father's closet and every now and then would wear Bakura's black leather jacket, which was way too big for him, and would often trip over it.

(Risika's POV)

I was walking to the living room through the kitchen after starting the dryer and I start to hear this _thump... thump... thump... _followed by "I WANT MY MOMMY, I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Lupus, get out of the dryer!" I replied in a lame Xandir-telling-Ling-Ling-he-has-a-penny-no-he-don't voice.

In a Cartman-like voice, I hear, "MOM! Open the door..."

I glanced over at the others, who are in the living room: Ko is looking over his cards; Seba is hiding behind Misty, who is staring at the TV at the other end of the couch; Aurora is doodling on a scratch piece of paper; Ember is, as always, sitting on her dad, who is tilting his head at me, trying to figure out what the noise is; and Aqua is trying to get Seba to play with her.

Since it was obvious that no one was going to get off their lazy asses and let him out, I turn and head back the way I had just come.

"Damn it, Lupus," I mumbled, opening the door. As he crawled out, I had the hardest time trying to laugh at my own son.

Unknowingly, he walked into the living room.

"What the..." Aurora said, looking up from her drawing and staring at Lupus.

She broke out laughing, and through her laughter, stated, "Good lord, did you lose a bet?"

"What?" he replied.

"You look like a poodle!" Ember replied, also laughing.

This caught everyone else's attention, which made everybody in the room burst out laughing. Lupus' tail and hair was fluffed up, making him look twice his size and like a poodle. In anger, Lupus lunged at Aurora, having enough sense not to attack Ember while she was sitting on his dad. After minutes of letting them roll around on the floor, fighting, I was struck with an idea... when they collided with my legs and sent me to the floor with them.

"Hey Lupus!" I yelled, gaining his attention, "Have you forgotten the trampoline in the backyard?"

Grinning evilly, Lupus ran out, momentarily forgetting the glass sliding door to the backyard. I rolled my eyes when I heard the _smack_ of him running into the glass.

'Me think he drained his bramage in the dryer' I thought as I walked over to open the door and let him out.

Shaking his head and looking up stupidly, for a moment Lupus looked almost half asleep with his half lidded eyes before sitting up and running through the, now open, door. Squealing, Aqua took Seba's hand and practically _dragged_ him out to the trampoline while Ember and Aurora followed with just as much enthusiasm. Misty jumped up and ran out the door with them, laughing her maniac laugh-snort, forgetting all about 'He-who-hates-children'.

"Stay here and watch him..." I order Bakura, half just wanting to give him a break from his parasite.

I walk out to see Seba curled up in a ball as the others bounce him around. Eventually, I find him flying as they bounce him off the trampoline and onto the ground. Misty ran over to him while Ember and Aqua crawled over to the side of the trampoline to look down at him. Lupus meanwhile, was still jumping with Aurora. On impulse, he began doing back-flips across the trampoline, moving closer and closer to the edge. Finally, he back-flipped to far and hits his crotch on the metal bar on the edge, squeaks in pain, then falls to the ground. Aurora stared down at her crying brother, despite how 'unmanly' it looked.

"Ya big wuss!" she yelled, not fully understanding the pain of the male species.

'Precisely the reason why I enjoy being a girl,' I thought walking over to him.

Helping him up, I carried him inside for an icepack for his crotch. As soon as we enter the house, Bakura looks back, questioning, "What happened to him?"

"You totally missed it," I replied, grinning.

In a really, high-pitched voice, Lupus, who is still holding onto his crotch, replies, "It... was... not... funny!"

At this time, Aurora runs in, practically yelling, "You shoulda seen it! Lupus was doing back-flips on the trampoline then he fell and hit the ba--"

"Ok... don't need to hear more." Bakura then pauses and raises an eyebrow at Ko before finishing, "But just for Ko's sake, whisper it in his ear."

Kokujo shot Bakura a dirty look before picking up his cards and walking to his room.

Not too long afterwards, Misty comes in, carrying Seba, who seems to have a mild concussion. Ember and Aqua have also followed both of them in, highly concerned about Seba's condition.

Setting Seba down on the couch, Misty walks away and instantly Ember and Aqua are swarming around him.

Aqua sets her little, pretend medical kit she had dug out from her toy chest near the couch and in this sweet, _almost_ innocent voice, says, "Don't worry, Seba. We're gonna make you all better!"

Seba looks quite scared at this point and I swear he's thinking 'I'm gonna die, aren't I?'

About fifteen seconds later, he has been mummified in bandages.

Aqua thinks for a moment before pulling a toy saw out her medical kit and exclaiming evilly, "There is something wrong with his brain!" She holds the saw above her head as a random lightning bolt flashes in the background behind her. "Let us cut his head open and fix it!"

In a matter of seconds Seba teleports from seated, mummified position on the couch to behind Misty's legs, no longer mummified, shaking.

Aqua falls back and sits on the floor, crying, "Where'd he go?"

Aurora then walks up and points to the saw. "Can I use this?" And without waiting for an answer, she takes it and runs over to where Lupus and I are seated in the kitchen. "If they can fix Seba, I can fix Lupus."

Upon hearing the 'f-word', Lupus jumps from my lap and runs to his room, still holding the icepack to his crotch.

"I told you I'd fix him!" Aurora said, quite pleased with herself.

"Yup... you fixed him," I replied, shaking my head.

Misty looks down at Seba. "What are you hiding for?"

Seba replies so quickly that his sentence sounds as if it were all one word, "Theyregonnacutmyheadoff!"

Misty, who actually has understood that whole thing, replies, "They're not gonna cut you're head off."

"How exactly did you understand that?" Bakura spoke up.

"I have no idea..."

"Maybe it's because you also talk too FUCKING FAST FOR ANYONE TO UNDERSTAND!" I replied, losing my temper at her insolence.

"Nah...That couldn't be it," she said, smiling.

I faked a laugh before saying, "Hi, I'm Earth. Have we met?"

"I don't think so," she replied happily.

That...is the first time...I have ever pushed a Misty over a child before walking away.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're thinking; SHORTNESS! right? Well, shut up, this is all we could come up with for our first chapter...but there's more on the way! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Any-fart, hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review and help us to feel less shitty about ourselves! PLEASE!**


End file.
